Jak and Daxter and the Precursors Son
by PurpleMonkeyInc
Summary: Daxter and Tess get married decide to make a family so they bring a new male ottsel into the world So do Jak and keira and so they have a son too, what will happen when the boys lives progress? First fanfic please review :DD
1. The Roach

**CHAPTOR 1**

**THE ROACH **

Daxter waited impatiently outside the hospital door.

"Mr Mason, She's ready to see you now" The doctor

He ran into the room and stood by the bed in use by his wife Tess. He looked around and saw the small Ottsel he was looking for, his new baby son.

"How are you feeling hunny?" he asked his wife

"Never better" she said with a smile "But what shall we call him?" she finished

"Garrus, Garrus Mason yeah… what you think?" Daxter announced to the rest of the people in the hospital.

"I love it, my orangey lightning" Tess agreed.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

In the Naughty Ottsel shouts from Daxter could be heard from outside.

"Tess! Tess! I found a staircase out here in the back" Daxter babbled

Tess soon came running from the seat she was sitting in carrying little Garrus with her.

"Where?" she called

"It's in the store room and it leads into four other rooms two bedrooms, a living room and kitchen and a toilet" Dax chipped.

As Daxter said there were two bedrooms a toilet and a kitchen living room.

"Wow" Tess gasped.

She put Garrus down on a box and started opening things and sorting them into piles.

"What are you doing?" Daxter asked

"Well if we clean this crap out it might be worth living in" Tess responded

"Well what if I don't want too?" Daxter challenged

"I think I have my of ways to… persuade you" she flirted

"That you do" Daxter drawled

They started cleaning the place up and within a few days where living in the bar. Tess put little Garrus to bed at the end of the human sized double bed and got in with Daxter.

"Daxter, can you put the heating on its freezing in here" she pled

"Of course my little Tessy-poo" he teased

He walked out of the room and switched the heating on from the other room only to come back and see that little Garrus was gone. He heard a muffled sound from the other room and found Garrus asleep in a cardboard box in the second bedroom.

"I guess this is your bedroom then" Dax smiled

He walked off and went back to bed

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"Garrus! Come on time for school! Uncle Jak is here" Mum shouted

"Coming" I called back. I walked up to my TV and turned off the newest episode of 'The Simpsons'

I walked down the stairs and grabbed a bottle of coke and a donut before leaving then ran out the front door. As mum said Uncle Jak was here in his Z-2.0 Ninjaaa Zoomer. I hopped on the back and Jak picked me up and put me on the small seat meant for packages and other things to be tied to underneath the controls. Then he hit the gas and we sped off to Haven primary.

When we got there I got of the latest Ninjaaa Zoomer and walked into the hall. It was crowded with people my age accept they were human, I saw Uncle Jak's son, Damas named after Jak's father, and walked over to him.

"Hello, Damas" I greeted

"Hey, Garrus" he answered back "Do you wanna play tag in the classroom?" he asked

"TAG! Your it" I ran off into a classroom and crawled under the desks. I soon heard footsteps and saw Damas's boots coming for me, I wriggled out from under the desk and climbed onto the toy cabinet.

"Why you little roach!" Shouted Damas from below, trying to reach me. He stopped suddenly,

"Can I call you that Garrus?"

"What?" I asked

"Roach" He replied

"Sure" He kept jumping and I lept onto the lamp-shade and then jumped down onto the floor, I turned to see a pair of slip on shoes.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" The figure shrieked.


	2. The Gamers

CHAPTOR 2

THE GAMERS

"I found these two making a mess in class three, Miss Walker!" screamed the old teacher.

"Yes, I know that can we please not shout Miss. We need to teach these boys some discipline before they reach junior school" said the headmistress.

The old teacher walked out the office and we were left alone with the headmistress.

"Right boys, go to class one and get on with your work, I shall keep a close eye on you two"

I walked out with Damas close behind me. We did walk to class one but we kept laughing throughout the way and some students looked at us weirdly. We eventually got to the class and did some drawing and colouring with our hands. But Damas flicked all the paint over our teacher and all over some of the nerdy girls and boys. We had to pack away early because we ran out of paint for some reason… And then we all went home before lunch.

"Hey Roach!" Damas called

"What?" I asked

"Wanna come to mine and play some videogames?"

"Why not, I'll have to go check with my mum and dad first though"

"Let's go then"

"We walked to the parking lot and found Jak waiting on his Zoomer. Damas hopped on the back and I sat underneath the speedometer and all that rubbish again.

"Hey Dad!" Shouted Damas

"What? Wait yes Garrus can come over"

"How did you know what I was gonna say?" Damas asked

"Ah you see son a man like me knows everything his son will think and talk about" Uncle Jak replied

"But we need to check with his mum first" Damas stated

Jak whipped out his communicator and dialled dad's number and a muffled voice answered.

"hello?"

"Hey, dax it's me, damas was wandering if he could stay around for tea, is that ok?"

"Sure, I'll pick him up at eight then"

"Ok cheers bye"

"Bye"

"YES!" we both said at the same time, we got on the back of the Zoomer and sped off towards the Damas' house.

When we got there we rushed upstairs into Damas' bedroom and started playing 'Cries of Pain 5 Darkmakers" Where a the city was overrun with Darkmakers and two people made a last stand in a house with a strange box and lots of guns.

"Let me buy the random weapon box!" Damas shouted

"Do it I will cover you" I replied

He ran to the box and bought it, the weapons started hovering out of the box, constantly changing then it stopped changing and hovered for a while.

"YES! I GOT THE PEACEMAKER!" Damas screamed.

He ran around the house charging up his peacemaker then he fired it at three Darkmakers.

I then ran to the Box and bought a weapon, I got the Beam Reflexor and I just sprayed at all the Darkmakers. There was a breathing sound coming from the scream and I walked out of the room with the box in to another and I saw Damas on 'Last Stand' with a blaster pistol shooting the Darkmaker which almost killed him.

"Revive me!" Damas said

"Ok, shoot the other DM's whilst I do" I replied

I ran over and used the Precursor magic the character learnt to revive Damas, I then did a '360' and fired all of the ammo of the Beam Reflexor and only had the blaster pistol and some grenades left. I shot a whole load of DM's and then lobbed a grenade into a group of them killing all of them.

Suddenly someone called us downstairs and me and Damas ran down although I jumped onto his shoulder as I was halfway down.

"Yeah?" we both said at the same time.

"Tea" Keira called

We sat at the dinner table and eat battered fish and potato wedges.

"Mum?" Damas called

"Yes, Damas?" Keira replied

"Can you get Dad to tell us one of his adventures?"

"Urm, sure sweety" Keira smiled "Jak! Damas and Garrus want to hear another adventure!"

Jak came in and sat at the table and starting telling a story on how he was facing a fat man called Kleiver outside of Spargus in a race with some marauders. Just as he said he smashed a marauder of course in a car called the tough puppy the phone rang.

"_Hello?" Keira said_

"_Hey Keira its Tess, Daxter was wandering if Jak would come around and bring Garrus home soon and I was wandering if you wanted to come?" Tess replied_

"_Ok, see ya in a sec" Keira said_

She put the phone down and told us about what was happening then we gobbled down all our food and went in the four seater aircar.

We pulled up at the Naughty Ottsel and me and Damas rushed in.

"Hey Dad, can me and Damas have a play fight in the ring?" we asked

"Ok, just don't hurt yourselves boys" Daxter said

I jumped up onto the turnbuckle and Damas went and stood in the opposite corner.

"_And in the red corner, the fastest Ottsel in the world ROACH MASON!" _I said putting on a commentators voice

Damas ran at me and I jumped through his legs and then kicked his leg but me being a small orange furball it didn't do much harm, he span around and picked me up and through me at the turnbuckle he was just at. I got up and jumped onto his face and started shouting insults at him before he threw me off again. I then climbed onto the turnbuckle and jumped onto Damas' back and started pulling his Greeny blue hair.

"Oi!" Daxter said pulling me off of Damas "That's enough now it's time for the adults to talk, Garrus go to your room with Damas' and play games or somin'"

-I MIGHT DO ANOTHER CHAPTOR ON THIS OR SAY 10 YEARS LATER AND DO HIGH SKOOL INSTEAD-


	3. The Badass and the science project

**CHAPTOR 3**

**BADASS(S) AND A SCIENCE PROJECT**

"Hey Roach!" Damas called

"What?" I asked

"What ya wanna do?"

"Dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"Dunno, wanna make somin' cool?"

"Sure"

"Do you wanna make a catapult and fire it at the parents?"

"Yeah!"

_**15 MINS LATER**_

"And then I thought that Torn was gonna rip my head off" Finished Jak

They hadn't noticed me and Damas slowly coming down the stairs, Damas put three fingers up and counted down and we sprang out and covered all of the parents in dirt and stones.

"DAMAS!" Jak Shouted

"GARRUS!" screamed Tess

We both laughed and ran out the Naughty Ottsel until we tripped over a few bricks and fell into the water. I reached the surface and saw Damas already at the surface. A shadow slowly trickled over me and Damas and we slowly looked up into the not so happy parents…

"…and so you two are both grounded for a month" Keira finished after shouting at both of us for a while.

"Yes and I think that Garrus you will have to clean the bar tonight that includes the toilets… with your toothbrush!" Tess shouted

"Oh come on you two! It wasn't like me and Dax weren't like that when we were that age!" Jak said

"I know hunny, but they still need to be punished" Keira replied "Come on we better be off see you guys later"

"Bye"

"See ya!"

"Damas we have to do that again!"

"Garrus!" Tess screamed

I ran up the stairs and went and locked myself in my bedroom.

**10 YEARS LATER**

The Police where speeding after the zoomer flying around the slums and the figure turned a corner and jumped onto the roof of a building. He removed his goggles and showed his face. The teenager was known as Damas Mar (NOTE: WHEN I SELECTED THE CHARATERS ON FANFIC YOU CANT HAVE UR OC SO I DID JAK AND DAX BUT IT SAID JAK M SO I THOUGHT THAT WAS HIS SURNAME)

"I thought you can't drive at fifteen" I said

"You can't…" Damas snickered "Well I lost the cops and we need to get the science project in by Tuesday and its Sunday today"

"Yeah, come back to mine I got an idea what we could have…" I said and I turned and ran over the rooftops and through alleys and streets to get to my house and my dad's bar known as the Naughty Ottsel. We climbed up the side of the bar and entered through my window.

"Ok, look at this" I handed Damas the blueprint of my idea. He scammed it then gave me a bit of paper with his idea on it.

"Dad helped me make it when he had to train some new recruits at the gun course"

"If we just combine these then it will be…"

**TWO DAYS LATER**

The bell went for the start of class and I sat by Damas as usual but technically I stand because I can't see when I sit down. Miss walked in and sat at her desk.

"Hello class, today we will be showing each other your science projects and so can the first pair come up which is Abbie Adams and Laura Arrow"

The groups where by alphabetical order and because I am a Mason and Damas is a Mar that's how we were together.

The first group's project was a very cliché of a science project, a volcano. The next was a pair of binoculars which could see through walls, The third was a phone charger which ran on solar energy.

"Do you think we can top these?" I asked Damas

"Easily, I added some more… adjustments to ours…" Damas replied

Fourth was an electric book which could be any book you wanted it to be when you type it in to the text box. Next was a telescope which told you the name of every star and planet. Next was a magic mirror, after that it was a laser… and the next one was a robot which could tell you what you and others where thinking. Something suddenly appeared in front of me and I picked it up, it was a note from two nerdy but like 'im boss' girls called Summer and Helen. It said…

"_You really think you can beat us? You puny little rat!" _

I showed Damas the note just as the twins walked up to the front and got out a square device.

"Ours is a phone which can do everything the other projects can and still has the same features a normal phone can" The twins said

"As you can see it can read minds" Helen pointed it at two people at the back a boy and a girl making out and suddenly the phone said "_Why can't class end so I can finally do her"_

Both people blushed and the teacher told the boy she would speak to him after class.

"And it can be a telescope and show you the names and details of plaets and stars" said Summer

She pressed a button and a lens folded out the front of it and the phones screen widened it was just as she said it was a telescope.

"Thank you Summer and Helen, but we need to move on with a few more now"

The twins sat down and Miss called me and Damas up.

"Well actually miss we need to do ours outside"

"Ok but we must be sensible about this and whatever you do you must clear it up if its bad" said the teacher

We all walked outside and saw some targets set up.

"Ok well ours was a little thing called a Jetboard 3000, let me show you"

Damas took it off of his back and I jumped onto his shoulder just as it grew to real size.

"On this we can make turrets come out and fire at these targets by saying the command like this. J3 Fire at target A" a small gun came out and fired at the target and it exploded.

Gasps came from lots of people but Damas interrupted them

"And more we can now fly on it like this" Damas kicked a pedal and the board vibrated and Damas started moving then he started going up and then he front flipped and landed with it still hovering on the spot.

"We can also make a protective shield come over us like this. J3 shield over rider"

As Damas said a red shield grew over Damas and he then stopped the shield

"And we can make a clocking device so we turn invisible. It does not require fuel and it can do about anything. You" Damas pointed at a class mate "What do you thing do you most want now?" Damas asked

"Urm… can I have a new pair a shades and a bar of chocolate?"

"J3 Chocolate and Shades!" Damas shouted

A small pair of pincers came out holding a dairy milk and a pair of shades and it gave them to the boy.

"And that is our project. If you want one of these you need a gun license and two thousand dollars" Damas finshed

The teacher came out of shock and the bell rang for break. Damas but the jetboard onto his back and threw the targets into a nearby dumpster.

"You two do you think adding guns on a science project is clever?" she shrieked

"Miss we didn't hurt anyone!" Damas exclaimed

"I DON'T CARE I WILL SEE YOU TWO FOR AFTER SCHOOL DETENSION!"

She stalked off.

"High-five!" I said

Damas smacked my paw and we walked off to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

When we got there a lot of people had heard about our JetBoard and a lot of people came to buy one or asked a question about it.

"Look guys we have only two in stock at the mo and we need to see a gun license first!" Damas shouted over the crowd,

A few groans and 'Oh man…"s could be heard. Suddenly someone stole Damas' wallet and ran off.

"HEY!" He shouted "Come on Roach after them!"

I jumped up onto his shoulder and we used the JetBoard to ride after them.


End file.
